Designers and authors generate content including textual information when performing tasks such as developing software, mobile and web applications, writing documentation, authoring documents, and generating marketing collateral and help information. These designers and authors tend to select colors that are visually appealing and reflect the design intent of the designer/author without regard to meeting minimum accessibility requirements regarding contrast for foreground and background text. Meeting minimum contrast and other color-related accessibility requirements can be essential for allowing visually impaired persons, such as low vision and aging persons, to access the content. In addition, the designer/author often chooses colors that do not reflect the tone reflected in the message of the text.